Forgotten Furniture
by CowMow
Summary: Directly after the wedding, The Docto visits River in Stormcage. River wants answers and doesn't take 'no' for one, but the Doctor does actually. Contains a comfy chair, books and a key in a little velvet box. Please review!


River Song didn't move an inch when she heard the overknown brakes causing the Big Blue Box to an halt. When the Tardis door opened and shut, she still didn't open her eyes.

"Hello River," the Doctor said, folding his arms and leaning casually with his shoulder against the wall, on the other side of the bars.

River didn't answer.

The Doctor cleared his throat nervously.

At last, River opened her eyes and turned her head to face the Doctor. "Hello."

The 1103-year-old Timelord blinked. "No 'Sweetie'?"

She shook her head, standing up and strolling over towards her husband. "You," she softly said, an tone in her voice the Doctor had difficulty in to explain. "You tricked me into marrying you."

With his eyes fixed on the curly-haird woman before him, he took out his sonic and opened the call-door. "Yes, River, I did."

She narrowed her eyes, standing her ground. "Why?"

The Doctor sighed. "You wanted to marry me, didn't you? So, be happy. Enjoy domestic bliss."

"In Stormcage prison?"

"We could make it more cosy in here.. Starting with…" he drummed his feet and swirled towards the Tardis, getting in, getting out, carrying a chair. "Tada, a comfy chair."

River did all her best to keep back a smile, succeeding in the attempt.

_Hmm.. not good enough_, _apparently,_ he thought.

He was busy for a couple of minutes, and at last he seemed to be finished. Around him were lying piles of books, a little table, lots of fluffy pillows, pens and a bedside lamp.

River's eyes softened slightly, but her features remained set. "Doctor, I'm asking. Why? Why tricking me? I know that all you wanted was to safe the 'all of time and space' and that you needed me."

"Needing you is a bad thing, I agree," the Doctor said pensively. "However, we are happy, aren't. Would you like a honeymoon?"

River exhaled slowly, raising her eyes to heaven. The sudden changes in his mood could be tiring, and she wasn't in the mood to join him. "Sweets, I'm stuck. Here. In Stormcage. Married to you. Well, what kind of a marriage was that? On top of a pyramid, with a ROBOT!"

At last she spat out the words, her eyes glowing fiery.

"Euw."

"Yes. A bloody robot, Doctor. It's not even legitimate. Why did you marry me anyway?"

The Doctor stood, amidst his furniture, and looked like a lost puppy, but River wanted answers. So many questions she had. This man, he had swept her off her feet, carrying her with him on his journeys and his whims. But River wanted to be sure where she stood. Well, figuratively stood.

"River?' His voice was soft, pleading. "I, erm…"

"Doctor, Why?"

Silently, he moved his hand to his bigger-on-the-inside pockets of his tweed jacket, and pulled out a very tiny little box. River's jaw dropped. Within steps she was close to him, fingering the little, velvet-clad box.

She opened the small lid, and looked at the Doctor through her lashes.

He beamed. "My Tardis is your Tardis now."

"Mummy, mummy. You have to learn him a lot," River murmured, looking at the shining Tardis-Key.

"Yeah, well. Amy told me you would say that. She said I had to give you this." Another box appeared from his pockets. It was shiney too, round, small and topped with a diamond. He smiled at her. "She said you would like to be proposed to. In the normal way," he hastened himself to say.

"So, River, Melody…" he knelt, holding out the ring towards her. "Will you marry me?"

The timetraveling woman looked down on the man, smiling, worries forgotten. As much as she had learnt about the man, she wouldn't have to worry a single second. Well, at least not about herself. So she put a straight face, kneeling down as well, facing him.

She cupped his face, and when their lips almost touched, she whispered: "I'm so sorry, Doctor. I am already married," and she stood up, thoroughly enjoying the look of complete confusion on his face.

"Oh, erm. Right. Yes, of course." He stood up too, fiddling his bow-tie. "Amy didn't tell me that, actually. I'd better… be… off then?"

River folded her arms and watched him trailing off to his Sexy. When he had closed the door, she ran towards the Big Blue Box, and stuck the key in the key-hole. Nothing happened.

Suddenly the door flew open, the Doctor's head, _with the crazy hair_, peeping around the edge.

Chuckling, he said: "did you really think I would trust you with my Tardis?"

Without wasting anymore words, River entered the Tardis. As soon as she had taken in the familiar sight, she sighed deeply.

She felt his arm sliding around her waist, his breath tickling her neck. The texture of his tweed jacket was strangely familiar. Slowly she turned around in his arms, facing her Doctor.

"Why?" She asked again, heart pounding in her chest, matching his double heartbeat.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, reaching his eyes. "Because I love you."

Yes, she really wouldn't have to worry about that, she understood it now. Because when his lips conquered hers, he didn't leave much room for other thoughts but his lips on her, his hands in her crazy hair, and hers in his. _Her Doctor._

* * *

><p>And when the guards came to check on the prisoners, they met with a peculiar collection of home furniture and a blue box standing in the middle of it, in front of an open, and empty, prison cell.<p> 


End file.
